A sealed filling connection and proper ventilation for displaced vapors and dusts is required when filling tanks such as rail tank cars, vehicle tanks, stationary tanks and the like with product such as, but not limited to, flammable or combustible liquids or material, valuable dusts, powders and the like. When filling a tank from the top, a boom, such as a hydraulic boom, is commonly used to position the filling hose and connector in an opening in the tank. Problems can occur when the boom does not properly align the connector causing the seal to not properly seat. For example, this misalignment can cause an escape of damaging or valuable vapors, dusts or powders into the atmosphere as well as the spillage of product being pumped into the tank. Therefore, a significant amount of time and effort may be needed to ensure the connection is properly aligned.
For the reasons stated above and for other reasons stated below which will become apparent to those skilled in the art, upon reading and understanding the present specification, there is a need in the art for an effective and efficient connection and venting system that self aligns.